


For old times sake

by TaiyangTooLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Gen, for old times sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyangTooLong/pseuds/TaiyangTooLong
Summary: while investigating a series of brutal, yet seemingly unconnected murders Detective Qrow Branwen mysteriously vanishes without a trace, leaving his partner to pick up the pieces. Can he solve the murders and save his friend? perhaps with the help of a secretive man who seems to know more than he should.





	For old times sake

Remnant city police department

1947

9:22 pm

“Fourteen murders” I said slamming the thick folder on his desk. “Fourteen. In just five months”

Captain Ironwood pressed his fingers to his temples and rubbed them. He spoke with that same no nonsense, matter of fact tone that always kinda chafed me.

“Its a big city, Tai” he said. “We get a lot of crime. Further more, there isn’t anything in these cases linking the deaths together. It’s just as likely that these are all separate unconnected crimes.”

“That what I thought too” I said “but Qrow was sure there was something here and now…c’mon Jim…he’s been missing for weeks..”

Ironwood leaned forward, interlocking his hands as he spoke. “Qrow could have just skipped town, it wouldn’t be unlike him.”

“Jim-“

“Captain” he corrected. “Now I know you’re concerned but you’ve got your own cases. Now I suggest you get to them. You’re dismissed.”

I opened my mouth to object but his stern look told me I was wasting my time. With a curt nod I gathered the files and plopped back into the chair at my desk.

Ironwood was good man. He could make the tough calls when others couldn’t or wouldn’t. He ran a tight ship and was the only bastard tough enough to keep all these boys in line…but dammit he could be a real heartless son of a bitch sometimes.

I’d known Qrow most of my life and sure he was a bit of a wild card but he wouldn’t just drop off the map like that. I wondered if Jim was just still sour over the big blow out they’d had.

I looked over the case files for the dozenth time. There had to be something. None of the victims knew each other. None of the deaths were similar. The victims themselves had seemingly nothing in common. So what? What was it that Qrow latched onto? ….and who thought he was looking to closely..

I heard the muffled whispers from some beat cops not too far from where I sat.

“Old bad luck Branwen eh?”

“Yeah, still no sign of em’ probably owed the wrong guy money”

“Who cares? I heard that guy was crooked anyway-“

I don’t remember getting up. Next thing I knew I had the punk up against the wall, slamming my fist against his jaw.

“Say it again” I shouted “SAY IT!”

I felt several arms pulling me back, I struggled against them as the loud mouth cop was being held back by his friend.

“What the hells the matter with you?” he cried.

“You say another word about Qrow Branwen, you’ll spend the rest of your life eating through a straw!” I spat back

Ironwood charged out of his office, positioning himself inbetween us.

“What the hell is going on in here?” He snapped. “You. Edwards. My office. Tai? Take a walk.”

“Captain-“

“I said take a walk!” He yelled “and if you got a problem with that, you can leave your badge at the door.”

We held glares for a few seconds, but I shrugged off the arms that held me and grabbed my jacket, marching my way out. As I left I heard a few murmured conversations before the Captains voice raised again.

“Oh I’m sorry? Is this a sowing circle?” he said “No? Then cut the gossip and get your asses back to work!”

Outside the precinct I stood in the rain. The light drizzle was steadily picking up into what was sure to be one hell of a storm as I tried to collect my thoughts. I had only been out there a few minutes when an expensive looking black car pulled up in front of me. It’s rear window rolled down slightly, revealing a pair of jade green eyes.

“Detective Xiao Long?” A woman’s voice asked.

“Whose asking?”

“My name is Glynda Goodwitch. My employer would like to have a word with you.”

“And who would that be..?”

The woman didn’t answer. She simply looked forward as the window rolled back up.

I looked around at the empty street. Not a soul around to witness but something told me this was an opportunity I shouldn’t pass up.

With a sigh I walked around to the other side of the vehicle and climbed in. The car drove off into the night and towards the strangest case of my life.

*****************************************

Mount Glenn estate.

10: 49 pm

After a quiet and lengthy drive we arrived at Mount Glenn estate. A large castle like mansion that bordered the edge of town.No one knew who owned it just that it had been around for as long as anyone could remember.

Walking through the halls of the darkened manor, I couldn’t help but feel incredibly small. It’s high ceilings and wide hallways filled to the brim with paintings and baubles of all shapes and sizes perhaps was suppose it give an air of openness. Instead it felt more empty, like a long abandoned museum.

From deeper within the estate I could hear the quiet sounds of music, getting louder with each step that drew us closer.

“My employer is something of a collector” Said Ms. Goodwitch. “Some of the rarest treasures can be found within these walls”

“Well I certainly can respect a man that appreciates beauty enough to surround himself with it” I said, my gaze lingering briefly on her.

If I didn’t know any better I’d say she’d almost smiled.

We stopped at a large set of double doors, the music was at its loudest. She opened the door and ushered me inside. Before exiting herself and quietly shutting the door.

Across the room, his back to me, only partially visible from the light of the roaring fire place, stood a man playing the violin.

He faced the enormous windows on the far wall, staring out into the vast expanses of ocean being rocked by the storm.

The melody he played was solemn and slow. It’s haunting notes seemed to reverberate off the walls, coming at me from all directions.

I wasn’t sure how long I’d been standing there enraptured but eventually something snapped me to my senses. I cleared my throat.

The music stopped instantly. The man held his position for a moment as if he wasn’t sure that the noise hadn’t simply been a figment of his imagination.

The pause in the music seemed to embolden the storm. Thunder rumbling loudly and the rain finding new ferver amidst the silence. The man lowered his instrument, placing it into its case beside him with almost lover like gentleness.

“Detective..” he said still looking out the window, his hands folded behind him. “I’m so pleased you could join me this evening.”

“Well, a beautiful woman asks me to go somewhere. I tend to listen”

“So I’ve heard” he said.

Before I could ask what he meant he continued, still facing the darkness of the sea. “Please. Have a seat”

Next to the fire place where to high back black leather chairs. I made my way to one, almost immediately sinking into the seat. The man could afford the best it seemed.

There was another long stretch of silence. After a moment or two the man moved from his scenic view and took the seat opposite of mine, crossing his legs and resting both hands over his knee.

His soft honey eyes betrayed the youthful features of his face, stained with sights of things far beyond his years. Despite his polite demeanor I could feel his gaze picking me apart bit by bit.

“My name is Arthur Ozpin” he said finally finding his voice once more.

“Why am I here” I said, becoming alittle unnerved by this whole situation.

“Because you chose to be”

“I beg your pardon?”

He didn’t stop to clarify. Instead he adjusted the small green spectacles he wore and moved right along.

“Does the name Jonathan Katch mean anything to you?” He asked

The first victim. I could feel him trying to gauge my reaction but you don’t spend as long as I have on the force without a mean poker face to keep the civilians content.

“Mr. Katch, was found dead in his home five months ago” I said using what Qrow used to call my ‘cop voice’.

“How dreadful” Ozpin said calmly. “What was the cause of death?”

“That’s under investigation”

“Savanna Martin?”

Another victim. One of the more recent ones. I started to become incredibly aware of the pistol holster against my side. What was this all about?

“….also under investigation.” I said eyeing the man.

From beside his chair he retrieved a cane. It was simple in design. Flat black with the odd ring of silver here and there and atop serving as the handle, a green gemstone smoothed into a vaguely ovate shape.

His pale fingers traced over the stone, which almost seemed to glow in the fire light.

“And what of…..Qrow Branwen?” he asked quietly.

I jumped to my feet, gun in hand. asking about the murders. Asking about Qrow. The whole thing had just set my nerves to max.

Who was this man? Was he responsible for Qrow disappearance? Was I next for looking to closely into the matter?

Despite the barrel in his face, Ozpin made no noticeable change in expression.

“Now, now” he said “there’s no need for all that.”

“Who are you?” I demanded

“I am, I suspect the only person in this world who is as interested in finding Qrow Branwen as you are” he said

“What do these deaths have to do with Qrow?”

“That, Detective” he said rising from his seat, a burning intensity sharpening his stare. “Is precisely what I intend to discover”


End file.
